The availability of wireless networks has increased tremendously over the last decade or so. Wireless networks offer, among other features, increased convenience to its users. One example of a wireless network is an 802.11x based network.
The basic architecture of an 802.11x based network is shown in FIG. 1. The basic building blocks of 802.11x based networks are referred to as Basic Service Sets (BSS). The BSS consists of an Access Point (AP) or similar logical access entity with several nodes, stations, or other logical node entities wirelessly connected to it. Because of the limitations in the physical layer, the direct node to node distance that may be supported is limited. To overcome this limitation, several BSSs may come together to form an extended network. This interconnection is basically done using the distribution system (DS) as shown in FIG. 1, and 802.11x logically separates the wireless medium from the Distribution System Medium (DSM). The DS and the BSS can be leveraged to create larger networks referred to as Extended Service Sets (ESS). The Logical Link Control (LLC) views the ESS as an independent or single BSS (IBSS) network. Nodes within an ESS may communicate with each other and they may move from one BSS to another, and this movement is transparent to the LLC.
While an 802.11x network and other wireless network protocols permit much flexibility in their use, and support bandwidths ranging from a few Kbps to tens of Mbps, issues still remain related to the robustness and reliability of these wireless networks. Wireless networks would thus benefit from protocols and architectures that address robustness and reliability.